


Stupid Tobio

by jishydun



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know how to do anything lol, Idek what to tag this lol, M/M, help me, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishydun/pseuds/jishydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio finds something out about Shouyou, and he isn't very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> so... another story in the: 'I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 1am when I should be sleeping' list  
> also the: 'idk if this has been done yet (probably) but screw it, it was cute in my brain' ever-growing pile  
> and yeah, yada yada yada I'm shit at writing and they're rly ooc bye  
> 

"Well shit Shouyou." Tobio sighs, looking down at the groaning and bloated boy below him.  
"Tobio... Get me a glass of water? And some Advil?"  
He sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Please?" Puppy-dog eyes gaze up at him from the couch, and he begrudgingly agrees. 

Pouring the glass of water, he mutters to himself.  
"Dumbass... How could a teenager not know that they were bloody lactose intolerant..."  
Walking back into the living room, he passes the pills and the water to the smaller boy. 

For what seems like the 100th time, Tobio asks:  
"But how could you NOT KNOW?!" 

Shouyou deadpans, his face the one of a Very Tired Person who has explained something Too Many Goddamn Times.  
Nevertheless, he downs the medicine and begins his explanation (which Tobio has already heard, multiple times).  
"I don't even know either, okay? I can have ice-cream and stuff, so I never noticed that, but I just don't have cereal, and drinking milk is weir-"  
"Huh?! Excuse me ?!"  
Now it's Shouyou's turn to sigh.  
"I ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS TOBIO. NOT EVERYONE LIKES DRINKING YOUR WEIRD-ASS MILK. I FOR ONE, ACTUALLY CANNOT DRINK IT"  
Tobio slumps, knowing that he can't win the argument (or whatever it is), having initiated it with slightly different words every time and still getting defeated.

"But... Milk..." He says weakly.  
Shoyou throws his hands in the air in frustration.  
"You just cannot fucking understand. I. Cannot. Drink. Milk. I will throw up. I drank a bit and I'm dying here, as you can see."

"Do you like soy milk? Almond milk?" Tobio returns with more determination.  
Shouyou puts his head in his hands, unable to comprehend the stupidness of his stupid, stupid boyfriend.  
"Okay. I'm going to get some. You have to like at least some milk."  
He's out the door before Shouyou can protest.  
Now that the adrenaline of the argument fades, Shouyou feels the familiar stomach pains returning.  
Stupid Tobio making him try his stupid, stupid milk.  
Although, it was almost cute how much he insisted on it, and continued to protest regardless of being defeated.  
Almost.


End file.
